


Full Permission

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Takes Place During V3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Yang decides to come clean to Weiss.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Winter Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Full Permission

Yang felt like she needed to be entirely honest with Weiss. She'd told Winter about her desire to be honest to her sister, and Winter had nodded. 

_So it's fine. She's fine. Weiss'll be fine._

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms over her chest. 

Yang paused a minute, and, confident Ruby wasn't listening in, said, "I wanted to talk to you about Winter."

Weiss frowned. "What about her?"

"We're dating."

Weiss blinked. "I'm sorry, would you repeat that?"

"We're dating," Yang repeated. "Winter and I. Yang Xiao Long and Winter Schnee. We are a thing. We've had dinner together three separate times."

Weiss stumbled back, sitting on her bed. "Okay then. I guess." She shook her head, then smiled at Yang. "Good for you?"

"I just wanted to say..." Yang took a deep breath. "Just as I'm a little...extra-protective of Ruby..."

"Way over protective," Weiss agreed. 

Yang glared at her, then continued. "...feel free to be protective of Winter. If I do anything that hurts her, you have full permission to kick my ass."

Weiss looked confused again. "Okay..."

"Please don't abuse that," Yang asked. 

Weiss nodded. 

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Weiss jumped to her feet. "Wha--how--who--?"

Yang laughed. "You should see the look on your face," Yang said, doubling over. "That was a joke, Ice Queen!" 

A firm hand grabbed her by the ear, pulling her head to the side. "Ow-ow-ow-watch the hair!" Weiss firmly tugged on Yang's ear, blushing furiously. "Sorry!"

"You better be," Weiss glared, tugging on Yang's ear. 

"How'd it go?" Winter asked. 

Yang rubbed her ear. "Well enough. Until I decided to joke about being pregnant."

"I told you that wouldn't end well," Winter said, a slight smile crossing her lips. Her hands were clasped behind her back. 

"Yeah," Yang agreed. "You did tell me that."

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a RWBY college AU with Elderburn as a ship, and I felt like I wanted to write one myself. It's definitely an uncommon ship, and I don't feel like the show will ever go there.  
> If you have an uncommon ship you'd like to see me write, please leave a comment!


End file.
